The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
This is my first review Review This is one of my favorite Legend of Zelda games, mainly because it was the second one I'd ever played, but also because I felt it was very original. Phantom Hourglass is for the Nintendo DS, and it is controlled mainly with the touch screen, with the arrow buttons being used to open up the save menu, weapons menu, and to bring down the map from the top screen. The weapons: #Celia, your cursor, guide, and later Fairy of Courage #The basic sword #The Phantom sword #A shield (not necessary) #The boomerang #Leaf, one of the Ocean King's (this world's god) fairy servants. #the Phantom Hourglass itself #Bombs #Nevri, the last of the Ocean King's servants. #Bombchus #The Grappling Hook #The Hammer My feelings on the game This is my second Zelda game (The first one was Minish Cap (I'll review that one later)), so this is one of my favorites! I highly recomend this to anyone with a DS, DS Lite, DSi, DSi XL, or 3DS. The rest of this review is coming soon! Read on to find more about the whole story line! Story taken from here Search for the Ghost Ship Set some time after The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass opens with Tetra and her pirate crew along with Link chasing down a ghost ship claimed to have taken sailors and residents of the local islands. The crew discovers the ship, but when Tetra goes aboard to explore, she disappears. Link attempts to follow her but ends up adrift in the ocean. Link later recovers through the help of the fairy Ciela, who has some amnesia about her past, and an old man named Oshus, who help Link on his quest to find the ghost ship and reunite with Tetra. To that end, they enlist the help of the reluctant Captain Linebeck and his ship after saving him from the Temple of the Ocean King; Linebeck only offers to help with the expectation of finding treasure along the way. Link discovers that to learn of the ghost ship's position, they must find the Spirits of Courage, Wisdom, and Power, using maps and clues hidden in the Temple of the Ocean King. However, to overcome the evil forces in the Temple, Link must make use of the Sands of Hours within the Phantom Hourglass and possessed by other creatures around the islands to prevent his life force from being drained. With the aid of the Hourglass, Link is able to locate and ally with the Spirits of Wisdom and Power easily, but the Spirit of Courage he finds looks exactly like Ciela. Oshus explains that Ciela is actually the Spirit of Courage and she lost her memory when Bellum attacked her. He also reveals that he himself is the Ocean King. Oshus further explains that he and Ciela had to take their present forms to hide from the life-eating monster Bellum, who is the cause of the ghost ship and other evil in the local area, and has taken residence at the very depths of the Temple. Link succeeds in his attempt to rescue Tetra with the help of the three Spirits, but finds Tetra is now a statue, a further effect of Bellum's life-draining power. Link is ready to continue but Linebeck initially refuses to help further having come up empty-handed for treasure so far, though agrees to continue once Oshus promises to Linebeck one wish after Link's quest is complete. The weapon to banish Bellum Link learns that the only way to defeat Bellum is to forge the Phantom Sword from three unique, "pure" metals around the local islands. After collecting the materials and forging the Phantom Sword, Link descends to the bottom level of the Temple, and initially appears to defeat Bellum. Tetra is freed from the statue form and revived, but before the group can celebrate, Bellum reemerges from the ocean depths and takes Tetra again. In the ensuing battle of the S.S. Linebeck and the ghost ship, Linebeck's ship is lost, as well as Oshus, and Link and Tetra are captured. Linebeck reluctantly picks up the Phantom Sword and is able to free Link and Tetra, at the cost of his own freedom, but is able to give Link back the Phantom Sword before Bellum possesses Linebeck and turns him into a Phantom-like knight, but Link is ultimately able to vanquish Bellum without harming Linebeck. As the adventure closes, the sand from the Phantom Hourglass is released into the sea. Oshus, now in his true form of a white blue whale, readies to depart with the Spirits, while Linebeck, surprising everyone, wishes not for treasure but for his ship back. After everyone says their goodbyes, Link and Tetra find themselves back on the pirate ship, where it seems only ten minutes have passed for the rest of the crew and they insist that it was all a dream. However, Link still possesses the now-empty Hourglass, and spies Linebeck's ship on the horizon, knowing full well that his adventure was real. Category:Zelda Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:3rd Person Category:Nintendo DS Category:"E" rated